Le sorcier et son roi
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Viviane est de retour à Camelot et Merlin fait encore usage de la magie sur elle. Malheureusement, Arthur a tout vu...  Petit slash léger et oneshot


Section : Merlin (BBC)

Titre : Le sorcier et son roi

Auteur : Arthemisdu44

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont toujours à la BBC. Ce qui est bien dommage d'ailleurs...

Blablabla : Oui, j'ai péché... je suis allée voir le tournage de Merlin à Pierrefonds. Pas de gros spoilers, et pas les demoiselles, ni Gaius, ni Uther. Par contre, j'ai vu tous les chevaliers de la table ronde, Arthur et bien sûr, Merlin. Et Colin Morgan est encore plus mignon en vrai, et un peu plus grand aussi. Tout pareil pour tous les autres acteurs, mais je reste fidèle à moi-même, et je préfère largement Colin.

Du coup, j'ai écrit une fic pendant le chemin du retour (Pierrefonds-Rennes = 4 heures de train...)

Voici donc un petit Oneshot sans prétention, et un peu slash (très très léger). Il n'est pas béta-reader par manque de temps et par la flemme d'attendre…

Bonne Lecture

* * *

><p>Merlin traversa le couloir en courant et en évitant de se retourner, persuadé que le prince était derrière lui. Passant devant les escaliers des cachots, il bifurqua soudain et décida de se cacher dans l'ancienne grotte de Kilgharrah. Le dragon n'était plus et la seule personne qui pourrait avoir l'idée de le chercher là était Gaius. Mais ce dernier passait pour le moment presque tout son temps auprès du futur ex-roi.<p>

Il descendit au plus profond de la grotte et s'accorda quelques instants de repos pour repenser à ces derniers jours. A comment Arthur avait fini par découvrir ces pouvoirs.

« Flash back »

Arthur avait d'abord pris la remarque de Merlin à la légère. Son père n'était pas mort, alors il n'avait pas besoin de devenir roi. Seulement, Gaius n'était pas optimiste quant à l'état de santé d'Uther. Et Merlin, ainsi que ces chevaliers, et même Guenièvre, trouvaient tous les jours des arguments plus convaincants les uns que les autres. Le plus virulent de tous restait son valet, au point qu'Arthur se demanda ce que Merlin avait à gagner qu'il soit roi, à part une certaine somme de travail en plus. Mais avec les évènements récents, de nombreux émissaires venaient à Camelot et devait arriver Viviane et son père, le roi Olaf. Aussi le prince avait d'autres soucis en tête que les états d'âmes de son valet.

Ils avaient tous les deux attendus les deux émissaires au pied des marches. Et à peine passèrent-ils les portes que Merlin remarqua tout de suite que Viviane n'était pas désenvoutée. Arthur ne mit également pas longtemps à s'en rendre compte, car la jeune femme sauta prestement de son cheval pour lui sauter au cou. Merlin se plaça devant son maître avant que la jeune femme n'ait le temps de l'atteindre. Il la coupa dans son élan, tout en restant poli car Olaf était toujours aussi protecteur avec sa fille.

- Lady Viviane. Votre chambre est prête. Je vais vous y accompagner.

- Oh ! Mais je veux rester auprès du prince Arthur.

- Altesse ? Demanda Merlin qui retint un sourire en voyant l'air horrifié du prince.

- Lady Viviane, votre père et moi-même devons discuter d'affaires politiques et je crois que cela ne vous intéressera guère. Merlin, ajouta-t-il tout bas, débarrasse moi d'elle.

- Suivez-moi, lady Viviane. Vous retrouverez le prince Arthur et votre père au dîner de ce soir.

- Mais...

Discrètement, mais d'une poigne sûre, Merlin lui prit le bras de la demoiselle et la traina derrière lui en montant les escaliers.

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent semblables. Arthur avait chargé Merlin de suivre Viviane constamment et de faire en sorte qu'elle ne croise pas le prince trop souvent. Le sorcier s'en était formidablement bien tiré jusqu'à ce que Gwaine décide de mettre son grain de sel. Le temps qu'il lui passe un savon pour avoir de nouveau triché dans une taverne et provoqué une bagarre, ce qui n'était pas digne d'un chevalier de la table ronde, Viviane s'était éclipsée. Et avant d'avoir eu le temps de se mettre à sa recherche, Arthur l'avait fait appeler.

Il le retrouva dans la salle de trône, en compagnie de Gaius, Uther et Olaf.

- Où est Viviane ? Demanda Arthur.

- Euh... elle est partie faire une promenade !

- Toute seule ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Olaf.

- Non, bien sûr que non...euh... Sir Gwaine est avec elle. Vous m'avez fait appeler, Altesse ?

- Oui. Vous êtes tous à me dire que je dois devenir roi. Donnez-moi tous une seule bonne raison de le faire. Messire Olaf ?

- Vous êtes un excellent chevalier. Le meilleur de Camelot.

- Vous feriez un très bon roi, enchaina Gaius.

- Je ne suis plus apte à gouverner. Et je ne le veux pas, dit Uther.

- Et toi, Merlin ?

- Vous le méritez ! Et il n'y a que vous qui puissiez remplacer votre père. C'est vous qui avez sauvé Camelot de Morgause et de ses soldats immortels.

- C'est toi qui était avec Lancelot quand vous avez trouvé la coupe.

- Mais je ne suis que votre valet.

- Bien. Gaius, réunissez tous mes chevaliers. Sir Olaf, je vous attends au dîner de ce soir. Merlin...retrouve-moi Viviane.

Merlin attendit que les deux Pendragon est le dos tourné pour faire une singerie. Ce n'était pas son travail de surveiller une demoiselle en chaleur.

Il fit le tour de plusieurs salles avant d'avoir une idée et d'aller voir dans la chambre d'Arthur. En la voyant en petite tenue dans le lit du presque roi, il eut l'impression de revivre exactement la même scène qu'il y a quelques mois.

- Lady Viviane, venez avec moi avant qu'Arthur ne nous voit.

- Mais je veux qu'il me voit. Je l'aime, je veux lui dire.

- Mais lui ne vous aime pas.

- Me voir ainsi le fera m'aimer.

- Malheureusement pour vous et moi, il en aime déjà une autre.

- Les amourettes passent vite.

- Viviane, je ne tiens pas à vous faire comme la dernière fois.

- Oh Arthur, mon beau prince blond et chaud comme le soleil, il me tarde de vous revoir, rêva Viviane en l'ignorant.

Merlin poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme et se résolu à l'envouter pour la faire dormir et l'emmener ailleurs. Un bruit de verre brisé le fit se retourner et il s'enfuit en courant en voyant l'air choqué du futur roi de Camelot.

« Fin flash back »

Merlin pensait ne plus avoir le choix. Même si Arthur venait de se décider, bien qu'il n'ait pas dit qu'il allait être le roi, le sorcier ne le pensait pas prêt à réunifier Albion. Surtout qu'il l'avait vu faire de la magie sans le prévenir et pour endormir Viviane. Certes, il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Mais Merlin n'était pas persuadé qu'Arthur prendrait le temps de vérifier. Il allait donc devoir quitter Camelot. Les rues ne seraient pas sûres pour lui avant deux-trois jours. Mais bien qu'il n'ait pas pris de vivres, il pensait pouvoir survivre plusieurs jours sans manger. Et la grotte avait de l'eau à volonté. Il tenta de s'installer plus confortablement, pris la première pierre qui lui passait sous la main et la regarda fixement en se demandant quoi lui faire et en passant outre les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue.

De son côté, Arthur se demandait s'il devait suivre Merlin ou tenter de réveiller Viviane. Mais sa foi en Merlin était soudainement ébranlé et il ne voulait pas que Viviane lui saute dessus, si elle était seulement endormie. Il finit par envoyer chercher Gaius.

Ce dernier arriva en compagnie de Lancelot, le seul des chevaliers qu'il était parvenu à trouver. Arthur réfléchit rapidement, mais sa confiance et son amitié pour le jeune homme lui fit décider qu'il pouvait rester.

- Que se passe-t-il, sir ?

- Merlin a fait quelque chose à Viviane. De la sorcellerie.

- Merlin, de la sorcellerie ? J'en doute, monseigneur.

- Ne me contredisez pas, Gaius. Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Et je ne doute pas que vous soyez d'ailleurs au courant. Mais pour le moment, tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce qu'il a fait à Viviane.

- Je crois qu'elle est simplement endormie.

- Et comment on fait pour la réveiller ?

- Elle se réveillera d'elle-même, d'ici quelques heures.

- Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

- Tout à fait sûr.

- Maintenant que ceci est réglé, je veux savoir si vous saviez que Merlin était un sorcier. Et ne me mentez surtout pas.

- Je le savais, monseigneur. Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'il a voulu vous le dire plus de fois que je ne puis m'en rappeler.

- Et pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ?

- Je lui aie fortement déconseillé. D'une part à cause de votre père et de son aversion pour toute forme de magie. Et aussi parce que je ne vous pensais pas près à accepter cette vérité. A cause de votre éducation.

- La magie rend les gens mauvais. C'est un fait.

- Si vous me permettez, Arthur, je ne suis pas de cet avis, dit Lancelot. Merlin est une des personnes les plus gentilles qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer, et il vous a sauvé la vie à maints reprises, au détriment parfois de la sienne. Et je ne l'ai jamais vu faire du mal à quelqu'un si ce n'était pour autre chose que se défendre, ou vous protéger.

- Tu savais aussi, Lancelot ?

- Oui, et je peux vous affirmer que nous sommes les deux seuls à Camelot à la savoir, Gaius et moi. Je peux vous promettre qu'il n'a jamais cherché à vous faire du mal.

- La coupe, qui l'a détruite ?

- La coupe ne peut pas être détruite. Mais c'est Merlin qui s'en occupé, pas moi. Je l'ai juste aider à l'atteindre.

- Bon, je m'occuperais de lui plus tard. Allez chercher les autres chevaliers. Et dîtes aux soldats d'enfermer Merlin aux cachots s'ils le croisent.

- Seulement, personne ne croisa le sorcier. Arthur avait annoncé à ces chevaliers qu'il allait devenir roi de Camelot et qu'il voulait s'assurer de leur soutien. Mais il ne voulait pas devenir roi sans avoir de valet et il n'était pas aussi borné que son père en ce qui concernait la magie. Il se devait d'avoir une conversation avec lui avant de décider quoique ce soit à son sujet.

Mais après trois jours de recherches, il devint évident pour tout le monde que Merlin n'était plus dans la cité. Malgré toutes les protestations possibles et imaginables, Arthur décida de partir à sa recherche. Il chargea sir Léon de donner le change. Et pour le peuple, c'était toujours Uther le roi de Camelot. Aussi le futur roi quitta la ville sans se douter que Merlin venait à peine de décider de quitter la grotte de Kilgharrah.

Le sorcier avait beaucoup réfléchit avant de se décider. Il avait bien pensé rejoindre sa mère, mais tout le monde savait qu'il tenait à sa mère plus qu'à sa propre vie. La grotte de Balinor lui semblait pour le moment la cachette la plus raisonnable.

Le soir, il passa rapidement, et discrètement, récupérer quelques affaires chez Gaius, en lui prenant également quelques vivres, et il quitta Camelot sans être repéré. Il avait vaguement entendu deux ivrognes se demander pourquoi Uther était toujours roi, mais il ne prêta pas attention à leurs paroles.

Ayant récupéré son cheval dans les écuries, il arriva assez vite à la grotte de Balinor. Se pensant relativement en sécurité, loin de Camelot, il ne chercha pas à être discret. Il se maudit pour se manque de précaution quand il sentit la pointe d'une épée dans son dos peu de temps après être descendu de sa monture.

Il se retourna lentement en préparant une quelconque attaque simple, rapide et sans conséquences sur le long terme. Il manqua de s'étouffer avec ces mots en voyant qui tenait l'épée.

- Arthur !

- Merlin, qui t'as donné l'autorisation de quitter Camelot ?

- Je pensais que...

- Tu penses mal, ce n'est pas nouveau. Tu as mauvaise mine. Mange et dors. On parlera après. Ne discute pas. Et tente quoique ce soit et tu le regretteras.

- Merlin fit ce qu'on lui demandait de faire sans se faire prier. Le simple fait qu'Arthur ne l'ai pas tué sur place le rassurait un peu. Il ne mangea pas grand chose, et ne dormit pas longtemps, mais il était plus en forme que lorsqu'il était sortit de la grotte de Kilgharrah. Et lorsqu'il se releva, il vit qu'Arthur était toujours là. Il jouait avec le morceau de bois qui lui servait à remuer le brasier. Lorsqu'il vit que le sorcier était réveillé, il lui lança le bout de bois et se leva.

- Explique-toi !

- Que voulez-vous que vous dise ? Je regrette ce qui s'est passé. Je ne voulais surtout pas que vous l'appreniez comme ça, avec les préjugées que votre père vous a transmis. Je n'ai rien fait de plus que l'endormir.

- C'est toi qui l'a envouté pour qu'elle me coure après ?

- Bien sûr que non. J'ai essayer d'inverser le sort, et ça n'a marché qu'avec vous, car vous aimez Guenièvre et que Guenièvre vous aime. J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose pour Viviane mais je n'ai pas encore réussi.

- Lancelot m'a dit que c'était toi qui avait détruit la coupe.

- La coupe ne peut pas être détruite. Pour rendre les soldats vulnérables, il suffisait de la vider du sang qu'elle contenait. Lancelot m'a aider à l'atteindre, et il m'a servit d'alibi. Vous n'auriez pas accepté que je vadrouille dans le château tout seul.

- Où est la coupe ?

- Je l'ai toujours. Ce n'est pas à vous que les druides l'ont confié.

- Si, c'est à moi qu'ils l'ont donné.

- Non, vous leur avez arraché des mains, en menaçant un enfant. Le druide m'a bien dit que c'était à moi qu'il l'a confiait. Et si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais la garder, parce que la dernière fois que vous l'avez eu entre les mains, on l'a perdu.

- La magie est mauvaise.

- Je suis donc un méchant, à vos yeux ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que la magie rend les gens mauvais.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Si elle était vraiment mauvaise, je ne vous aurais certainement pas sauvé plus de fois que je ne peux m'en rappeler.

- Toi, tu m'as sauvé ? Je peine à le croire !

- Je suis pourtant tout le temps près de vous quand vous êtes en danger. Il y a eu Lady Helen, des armées de squelettes et de morts, des assassins, des sorciers en tous genres, Cenred, le vendeur d'esclaves, quand vous avez failli tuer votre père à cause de Morgause...

- Je crois que j'ai compris, Merlin !

- ... Les machinations de Morgane.

- Morgane ! Tu savais quelque chose à propos d'elle, et tu n'as rien dit ?

- Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? C'était ma parole contre la sienne. La parole d'un simple valet que tout le monde croit ignorant et simplet contre celle de la fille chérie du roi. Qui croyiez-vous que Uther aurait cru ? Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et il n'était pas capable de voir que c'était une sorcière.

- Morgane est une sorcière ? Tu es sûr ?

- Je l'ai vu, et Guenièvre l'a vu aussi. D'après vous, comment a-t-elle presque failli vous tuer pendant votre quête alors qu'elle n'était pas là ?

- Morgane est une sorcière et elle nous a tourné le dos. Et après, tu oses me dire que la magie n'est pas mauvaise ?

- Elle ne l'est pas. Quand j'ai rencontré Morgane la première fois, elle a été d'une gentillesse infinie avec moi. Ce sont les actions de votre père qui l'ont rendue cruelle, pas la magie. Et Morgause a eu une mauvaise influence sur elle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te croirais ?

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me croire. Mais pourquoi est-ce que le roi en personne est venu me chercher alors ?

- Je ne suis pas encore roi.

- Pardon ?

- J'avais perdu mon valet. Nous allons rentrer. J'ai laisser à Sir Léon les rênes de Camelot mais le peuple n'est pas idiot, il va vite se rendre compte que je ne suis pas là.

- Vous voulez toujours de moi ?

- Gaius et Lancelot m'ont juré sur leur vie que jamais tu ne voudrais me faire de mal.

- Ils ont raison !

- Tais-toi et prépare les chevaux. Je veux qu'on soit revenu à Camelot au plus vite.

Merlin regarda Arthur s'éloigner et retint un sourire. Rien n'était fait. Il allait certes rentrer à Camelot avec lui mais il était fort possible qu'il finisse sur le bucher en arrivant. De toute façon, si Arthur ne voulait plus de lui à ces côtés, il ne servait plus à grand-chose. Il sortit de sa poche une des sculptures qu'il avait faite dans la grotte de Kilgharrah et la regarda. Lorsqu'il entendit le prince revenir, il la rangea précipitamment et commença à seller leurs chevaux. Il se fit évidemment passer un savon comme quoi il n'était pas assez rapide et qu'ils allaient être en retard mais Merlin le laissa parler.

Ils mirent moins de temps à revenir à Camelot, mais le prince avait forcé l'allure. Après tout, Olaf et Viviane étaient toujours là, et il s'était absenté trop longtemps à son goût de la ville. En arrivant, ils virent Gaius et Perceval attendre près de la porte. Le vieil homme sauta dans les bras du sorcier alors que le chevalier allait auprès de futur roi.

- Arthur, nous devons vous prévenir. Il y a quelqu'un qui cherche à vous tuer.

- Encore ? Ne put s'empêcher Merlin.

- Oui, encore, dit Gaius. Nous avons retrouvé un garde mort près de votre chambre, sir. Il semble que vos ennemis veulent vous tuer avant que vous ne deveniez roi.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il sera roi qu'il y aura moins d'attentats contre lui.

- Comment va Guenièvre ?

- Bien. Elle ne semble pas menacée, mais sir Léon a demander à Lancelot de rester près d'elle, dit Perceval.

- Bien. Et mon père ?

- Il s'est encore se défendre, mais il lui tarde que vous preniez sa place.

- Très bientôt. J'ai retrouvé mon valet, on va pouvoir avancer. Gaius, commencez les préparatifs. Perceval, prends Gwaine et Elyan avec toi et augmentez les tours de garde. Lancelot peut rester auprès de Guenièvre mais qu'il ne s'approche pas trop d'elle. Merlin...

- Je sais : je dois nettoyer votre armure, cirer vos bottes, lavez vos chemises, polir votre épée, préparer un bain, organiser le repas, faire votre lit, raviver le feu, m'occuper de Viviane et garder un œil sur Lancelot et Gwaine.

- Tiens, je n'avais pas penser à tout ça, mais c'est une bonne idée.

- Je préférais vous surveiller.

- Tu es toujours mon valet. Léon surveillera mes arrières. Trouve le moyen de désenvouté Viviane.

- Comme si j'allais avoir le temps.

- Pardon, Merlin ?

- Non, non, rien du tout. Vous ne voulez pas que je nettoie les écuries en même temps.

- Puisque tu te proposes. Pour le diner de ce soir, il n'y aura que les chevaliers, Guenièvre et Gaius. Tu m'excuseras auprès d'Olaf.

- Bien, sir. Ça sera fait.

Merlin partit en imitant Arthur en train de lui donner des ordres sans se douter que ce dernier l'observait en se retenant de rire. Gaius n'essayait pas de se retenir et Perceval se demandait comment Merlin allait s'en sortir.

Durant tout l'après-midi, Léon ne lâcha pas Arthur d'une semelle et les autres chevaliers furent particulièrement vigilant, mais personne n'attaqua le futur roi. Il croisait de temps en temps Merlin qui pestait contre une tâche ou contre Viviane, mais il ne le vit jamais faire usage de la magie. Quant à Gaius, il finit les préparatifs en un temps record. Dès le lendemain, Arthur pourrait annoncer qu'il remplaçait son père à la tête du royaume, et juste le temps que des émissaires viennent, il pourrait être couronné, soit d'ici une petite semaine.

Le soir, Arthur eut la surprise de voir que la table ronde avait été ramener à Camelot. Il regarda Merlin, qui lui expliqua simplement qu'il l'avait ramener depuis un bout de temps, mais qu'il n'avait encore jamais pris un repas avec ces chevaliers uniquement. Arthur se contenta de cette réponse jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'il manquait une assiette.

- Merlin, il manque une assiette. Je n'ai jamais vu une tête en l'air pareil.

- Il ne manque pas d'assiettes. Vous êtes six chevaliers, plus Guenièvre et Gaius. Ça fait bien huit personnes.

- Et toi ?

- Vous ne m'avez pas inclus dans votre décompte...

- Merlin !

- ... et je n'ai pas le temps de manger.

- Tu devrais pourtant. Tu as une mine horrible, dit Guenièvre.

- Comme le dit si bien Arthur, je suis toujours son valet ! Bon appétit.

Merlin quitta la salle avant que Gaius, Guenièvre ou Arthur n'est l'idée de l'arrêter. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire et il ne voulait répondre aux questions de personnes. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, Arthur n'avait mis personne au courant, en se qui concernait ces pouvoirs.

Il rangea la chambre d'Arthur, fit son lit, vérifia que personne ne se cachait dans un quelconque endroit de la pièce, laissa un mot à Gaius en lui expliquant qu'il allait rester dans le couloir de la chambre du prince pour le surveiller et finit par se cacher derrière une tenture. Il en vit des choses avant l'arrivée du prince. Gwaine courait après un valet pour avoir une cruche de vin en plus, Viviane qui pesta un moment devant la porte fermée à clé jusqu'à ce qu'Olaf vienne la chercher, Léon, puis Lancelot vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne derrière ladite porte, des allers-retours innombrables de serviteurs en tous genres, puis Guenièvre qui attendit Arthur près de la porte en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Lorsque le prince arriva, il ne l'embrassa que rapidement, et ils se parlèrent même pas. Merlin se dit qu'il allait devoir discuter avec Arthur et Guenièvre. Voir peut-être Gaius. Il était sûrement au courant de quelque chose.

Pendant un long moment, il ne se passa absolument rien. Arthur devait dormir à point fermé, seul, et en rêvant à sa future vie de roi. Le couloir était tellement mort que Merlin failli s'endormir plusieurs fois. Il commençait même à s'endormir pour de bon quand l'assassin arriva dans le couloir. C'est lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre que Merlin se rendit compte de sa présence et il se maudit pour avoir négligé la sécurité du futur roi. Il se précipita à sa suite en criant le nom du prince.

Ce dernier se leva précipitamment en voyant l'assassin au-dessus de lui, une dague à la main. Arthur se tourna sur lui-même pour échapper à l'arme, mais il s'empêtra dans les draps et tomba par terre. Il vit soudain Merlin se jeta sur l'homme qui contournait le lit pour le tuer. Il eut eu un combat un peu brouillon et très rapide où Merlin se retrouva violemment projeté contre le mur et avec une entaille assez profonde dans le bras. L'assassin abandonna le sorcier et reporta son attention sur le presque roi. Ce dernier avait presque réussi à se libérer, mais ces pieds s'emmêlèrent dans les draps et il manqua de tomber une nouvelle fois. Il se retint au lit et prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main : une cruche. Il la lança contre l'assassin mais celui-ci dévia le récipient avec son arme. Lui bloquant un peu plus les jambes dans le linge, il eut un sourire mauvais. Il se prépara à tuer Arthur quand il entendit des mots étranges derrière lui. Il se retourna en même temps qu'Arthur en profitait pour se relever et regarder lui aussi son valet. L'assassin eut juste le temps de voir les yeux de Merlin briller avant d'être envoyé par la fenêtre. Les deux hommes l'entendirent crier, puis s'écraser contre les pavés de la cour. Arthur finit par rapporter son attention sur son valet.

- Vous voyez, je peux être utile de temps en temps.

- Ces draps sont beaucoup trop grand. J'ai failli me faire tuer par ta faute.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment jamais content. Je vais finir par démissionné.

- Je n'accepterais jamais, c'est moi qui te renverrait. Merlin, tu m'écoutes ? Merlin !

Arthur se débarrassa rapidement des draps — évidemment, maintenant qu'il n'était plus menacé, ça allait beaucoup plus vite — et se précipita auprès de son valet pour se rendre compte que ce dernier était évanoui. Au même moment, ces chevaliers entrèrent un par un, épée à la main. Il envoya Perceval chercher Gaius, Elyan voir si sa sœur allait bien et chargea les derniers d'aller rassurer la population et s'occuper du corps qui était en train de colorer ces pavés. Le temps que le médecin arrive, il allongea Merlin sur le sol. Se faisant, il fit tomber deux petites statuettes que le sorcier avait gardé de son séjour dans la grotte de Kilgharrah. La première statuette, qui était en bois, représentait un dragon. La deuxième, qui était en pierre, portait le sceau des Pendragon, et plus particulièrement le sien. Il regarda Merlin serrer compulsivement son bras blessé et il se demanda ce que pouvait bien signifier ces objets. Gaius entra alors soudainement dans la chambre. Perceval était resté à aider ces amis chevaliers.

- Vous allez bien, sir ?

- Moi, oui. Et c'est grâce à Merlin. Et lui va moins bien que moi.

- Il s'en remettra, il est solide, dit Gaius tout de même inquiet en regardant le bras de Merlin. Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne vous a pas touché ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que la lame était empoisonnée.

- Il va mourir ?

- On va faire en sorte que non. L'arme de l'assassin est toujours là ? Parfait. Je vais pouvoir faire l'antidote rapidement. Est-ce que vous pourriez l'emmener chez moi, sir ?

- Il serait mieux ici, je crois.

- Mais il faut lui donner l'antidote rapidement et tout mon matériel est chez moi.

- Allez-y. Je vous rejoins rapidement.

Le prince prit le jeune homme doucement dans ces bras et sortit de sa chambre avec beaucoup de calme. Les serviteurs qu'il croisa le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, mais il ne dit rien. Il croisa plusieurs de ces chevaliers qui lui proposèrent de prendre le relai mais il refusa.

Il arriva peu de temps après Gaius, mais ce dernier était déjà au travail. Il désigna son lit et Arthur posa le sorcier délicatement dessus. Il voulut proposer son aide au médecin mais ce dernier le mit proprement dehors. Arthur failli protester, mais Gaius trouva l'argument imparable : le lendemain, il devait annoncer à tout Camelot qu'il remplaçait Uther en temps que roi et Merlin n'aurait jamais voulu que le prince faille à son devoir. Gaius l'obligea à bien se reposer, mais le jeune homme n'y parvint qu'à moitié.

Juste avant d'aller sur le balcon, il passa dans la pièce du médecin pour voir si Merlin était réveillé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le futur roi se rappela alors qu'il avait gardé les deux petites statuettes que le sorcier avait sur lui. Il hésita un peu et finit par les garder avec lui.

Il retrouva Gaius et tous ces chevaliers dans la salle du trône. Guenièvre n'y avait pas été convié.

- Gaius, comment va Merlin ?

- Le poison était violent, mais je pense l'avoir sauvé. Je l'espère vraiment, en tout cas.

- Bien. Chevaliers, s'il y a de quelconques débordements, je veux que vous les maitrisiez. Je sais que ce n'est pas votre travail, mais je vais avoir besoin des soldats sur les frontières. Perceval, tu iras à la frontière nord, et Léon à celle de l'ouest. Les autres frontières représentent moins de danger.

- Bien, altesse.

- Gaius, la partie basse de la prison n'a pas encore été condamné, n'est ce pas ?

- Non, monseigneur. Votre père n'en a jamais donner l'ordre, même s'il a dit qu'il le ferait.

- On va attendre encore un peu. Cette partie peut encore servir. Bon, finissons-en au plus vite.

Arthur souffla un bon coup et sortit de la pièce pour aller au balcon. Il ignora le regard de Gaius, qui se demandait pourquoi le futur ex-prince lui demandait une telle information.

L'annonce au peuple fut rapide et concise, mais une ovation accueillit la déclaration. Arthur remarqua bien le regard un peu indigné de Guenièvre mais il ne lui fit aucun signe. Il se promit d'aller lui parler, mais avant, il voulait vérifier quelque chose.

Il prétexta vouloir se reposer un peu, surtout que les premiers émissaires seraient à Camelot dès le lendemain. Une fois dans sa chambre, il attendit un peu, puis passa par la porte des serviteurs, que Merlin n'empruntait que lorsque Uther voulait sa tête. Il se redit rapidement aux cachots, passant outre les gardes qui pensait qu'il allait simplement voir un prisonnier. Il attendit qu'ils aient le dos tourné pour prendre l'autre porte. Il se retint de prendre son épée en descendant les escaliers. Il savait pertinemment que le dragon n'y était plus.

Ce qu'il découvrit le stupéfia sur place. A la place de l'énorme rocher qui avait retenu Kilgharrah se tenait un immense dragon en pierre, ressemblant au grand dragon lorsque celui-ci dormait. Arthur fut impressionné de découvrir une telle œuvre et il se demanda même si Merlin était capable de faire ça. Il descendit un peu plus et découvrit alors une multitude de statuettes comme Merlin avait eu dans ces poches. Pour le coup, le prince ne douta plus qu'il s'agisse de son valet qui ait pu faire ça. Il vit différentes représentations, qui allait du simple chat à une personne humaine assez bien détaillée, en passant par des mots et des animaux magiques. Il remarqua que Merlin s'était plus particulièrement appliqué sur le grand chat qui les avait attaqué, la druidesse maudite. A côté de cette petite statue s'en trouvait deux autres auxquelles il avait fait particulièrement attention : la première représentait une nouvelle fois son sceau, mais avec son visage en bas-relief. Le prince s'y trouva à son avantage. La deuxième représentait Hunith et Gaius, qui se souriaient amicalement.

Arthur regarda longuement les trois statuettes, posa les deux autres à côté, puis les observa de nouveau. Le dragon, la druidesse maudite et Hunith et Gaius étaient tous représenter une fois. Lui y était deux fois. Il n'était pas sûr d'en comprendre la signification, mais la conversation qu'il voulait avoir avec Guenièvre lui semblait de plus en plus importante à avoir. Pris d'une impulsion, il prit les cinq petites statues et les rangea. Il regarda une dernière fois et sourit en voyant une représentation de tous les chevaliers entourant le retour de Guenièvre. Il décida d'aller directement la voir, puis d'aller chez Gaius.

Gaius regarda son protégé d'un air un peu inquiet. Il savait qu'il l'avait sauvé, il réussissait toujours ces antidotes. Et Merlin était aidé par sa magie. Sauf que ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. Il n'avait pas trouver de quel poison il s'agissait, puisqu'il avait eu le poison sous la main pour faire le remède. Et il ne restait pas assez de produit pour lui permettre de trouver de quoi il s'agissait. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que c'était normal qu'il ne se réveille pas.

Le médecin fut surpris de voir le prince rentrer soudainement dans sa maison, et il failli le renvoyer de nouveau en lui disant que Merlin avait besoin de repos. Sauf que ledit Merlin choisi évidemment ce moment pour refaire surface.

- Gaius, je suis sûr que vous avez un remède miracle pour que Viviane cesse de me suivre comme elle le fait.

- Je ne crains de ne pas pouvoir beaucoup vous aider, sir.

- Je vous remercierais volontiers si vous aviez l'amabilité d'essayer.

- Comme il vous plaira.

- Vous devriez en avoir pour un moment, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Sans doute. Il faudra d'abord que je la trouve, puis que je la convainc.

- Je vous souhaite bon courage, alors.

Gaius prit son sac et sortit en regardant le prince s'asseoir près de son valet. Il se demandait bien ce qui allait pouvoir se passer.

Arthur attendit patiemment que Merlin ait bien reprit ces esprits avant de lui faire savoir qu'il était là.

- Altesse ! Vous n'avez rien ? Il ne vous a pas toucher ? Vous vous êtes emmêler dans vos draps.

- Merci de me le rappelez. Dit ça à qui que ce soit et tu auras le droit au pilori pendant une semaine entière...et sans répit.

- Je ne dirais rien. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- Je vais très bien, et c'est grâce à toi. Et je dois dire que c'était impressionnant !

- De quoi, le passage par la fenêtre ? C'était facile, je l'avais déjà fait avec Arédian.

- C'était toi ?

- Il s'en était pris à Gaius. En tout cas, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai eu de plus dur à faire.

- Le dragon-rocher en bas ?

- Le dragon-rocher ? Vous êtes aller dans l'ancienne prison du dragon ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Merlin d'une voix blanche.

- J'ai trouvé ça sur toi quand tu t'es évanoui, hier.

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit, s'écria le sorcier en récupérant les statuettes du dragon et du sceau.

- J'ai trouvé ça aussi ! Dit le prince en sortant les trois autres.

- C'est ma vie privée, vous n'aviez pas le droit.

- Explique-toi !

- Non !

- Pourquoi le dragon est en bois ?

- Je ne dirais rien !

- Tu ne pourras pas me le cacher bien longtemps. Alors tu ferais mieux de m'expliquer maintenant. Pourquoi tu as fait la druidesse ?

- Freya !

- Pardon ?

- Elle s'appelait Freya. Et n'en parlez pas comme si c'était le pire fléau du monde. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu m'occuper de la coupe de vie et elle n'avait pas demander à être maudite.

- S'appelait ?

- Elle est morte. Vous l'avez tuer.

- Comment elle t'a aider, alors ? Non, ne dit rien. Je suppose que c'est grâce à la magie. Tu l'aimais ?

- ...Oui

- Je suis désolé.

- Vous ne saviez pas. Et elle ne vous en voulait pas non plus.

- Gaius et Hunith ?

- Ma mère et mon tuteur ? On n'a pas besoin d'être sorcier pour comprendre que je tiens à eux.

- Le dragon en bois ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait fait. C'est Balinor.

- Et pourquoi un maître des dragons t'aurait-il sculpté un dragon ?

- Balinor était mon père.

- Pardon ? C'était ton père ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? J'étais en droit de savoir ça. Ça nous aurait grandement aider. Tu as menti délibérément.

- Ce n'est que le jour où nous sommes partis à sa recherche que j'ai appris qui il était pour moi. Et votre père était toujours roi à cette époque. Même si je n'avais pas été sorcier, il m'aurait tuer pour le simple fait que je sois son fils.

- C'est parce qu'il était ton père que tu es sorcier ?

- Non, je suis maître-dragon parce qu'il l'était et qu'il est mort. Je suis sorcier depuis que je suis né. Les deux ne sont pas liés. D'après le grand dragon, c'est votre naissance qui à provoquer la mienne.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ma destinée est de vous protéger et de vous aider à monter sur le trône. J'ai plutôt bien rempli mon rôle jusqu'à présent. Vous n'êtes pas mort et d'ici une semaine, vous serez roi.

- Tu continueras à me servir, j'espère.

- Seul votre mort, ou la mienne, pourra me décoller de vous.

- Pourquoi tu as fais deux fois mon sceau ?

- Je ne vous le dirais pas.

- Je peux t'y obliger.

- Je ne parlerais pas, même sous la torture, dit Merlin en toussant.

- Tout va bien ?

- J'ai été empoissonné et je n'ai pas pris de repos depuis presque une semaine. Mais tout va très bien, sir.

- Je vois. Quand tu iras mieux, tu viendras me voir. Et n'essaie pas de faire semblant, je demanderais à Gaius. Et si tu veux bien, tu iras porter des fleurs à Guenièvre de ma part.

- Pourquoi vous ne le faîtes pas vous-même ?

- Je ne suis plus avec elle.

- Pardon ? Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

- Je ne répondrais pas tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à ma question. Repose-toi. Je te veux en forme pour mon couronnement.

Merlin lui fit une grimace puis se plongea sous les draps en soupirant. D'un côté, il était triste que ce soit fini entre Guenièvre et Arthur. De l'autre, il était bien content, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix. Il avait déjà bien du mal à accepter son attirance pour le prince rien qu'en pensées, alors à voix haute, il est serait malade. Et il ne fallait surtout pas que le principal intéressé soit au courant. Si ce n'était pas la magie qui signait son arrêt de mort, ça serait ça.

Avec les bons soins de Gaius, le sorcier s'en remit rapidement. Comme le lui avait demander le futur roi, il avait porté des fleurs à Guenièvre, qui lui avait sauté au cou en le voyant. Elle était triste de sa rupture avec Arthur, mais elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, cela avait été leur première longue relation et ils étaient déjà très heureux avec ça. Ils s'étaient quittés en bons termes et Gwen trouvait que c'était le principal.

Il retrouva Arthur quelques instants après, lorsque celui-ci avait décider de faire un tour dans le village pour oublier les émissaires qui arrivait en nombres. Le voyant debout sur ces deux jambes et en assez bonne forme, il lui donna toute une série de tâches ménagèrent à effectuer. Polir son armure, entre autres choses. Le sorcier avait presque failli soupirer si Arthur n'avait pas continuer sur sa lancée. Il était exempt de corvées de diner, qui aurait lieu avec seulement les chevaliers, une nouvelle fois, et y était convier en tant qu'invité. En revanche, il le chargea de prévenir tous les émissaires. Merlin passa l'après-midi à se faire disputer à cause de la décision d'Arthur.

Le soir, tous les chevaliers — ceux qui était partis aux frontières étaient revenus — accueillir le revenant avec joie. Lancelot lui lança même un clin d'œil, mais le sorcier ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi.

Arthur ne rentra dans le vif du sujet qu'au moment du dessert.

- Merlin !

- Oui, altesse ?

- Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et je te jette en pâture aux corbeaux.

- Bien, Arthur.

- Je veux que tu me trouves un nouveau valet. Plus compétent que toi, évidemment. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit bien difficile.

- Vous me renvoyez ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas, s'indigna Gwaine. Vous ne pourrez pas trouver plus dévoué que lui.

- Je sais. Et non, Merlin, je ne te renvoie pas. Tu es promu.

- Génial. Plus de corvées pour plus de monde, j'imagine.

- Non. Tu deviens le sorcier officiel de la cour.

- Pardon ? S'étouffa ledit sorcier.

- Avec prise de fonction le jour de mon couronnement.

- Aviez-vous un vin différent du nôtre, Arthur ? Parce que je veux le même, dit Gwaine.

- Mon vin est tout à fait normal, Gwaine. Le tien est déjà plus fort que le nôtre, alors ne te plaint pas.

- Merlin n'est pas sorcier, décida Léon.

- Je ne peux pas accepter. Je suis censé vous protéger vous, pas tout Camelot.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais protéger tout Camelot. Mais si mes ennemis savent que j'ai un sorcier pour me protéger, ils s'en prendront d'abord à lui avant d'être sûrs de pouvoir m'atteindre.

- Je me disais aussi, ça cache quelque chose.

- Merlin ne peut pas être un sorcier, reprit Léon.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Uther l'aurait déjà tué.

- Merlin est beaucoup moins idiot que je ne le pensais. Mais je confirme qu'il est bel et bien sorcier. Je l'ai vu. Et Lancelot aussi.

- Votre père n'aurait jamais accepté, dit Perceval.

- C'est pour ça que sa...condition...

- Je ne suis pas malade !

- ...restera caché jusqu'à mon couronnement. Mon père a encore des droits jusque là. Est-ce que cela dérange l'un d'entre vous ?

Les chevaliers répondirent un non en cœur et continuèrent le repas. Hormis Lancelot et Perceval, ils jetèrent tous des regards douteux au jeune homme. Ce dernier annonça la nouvelle à Gaius en rentrant et le vieil homme failli s'étouffer de joie.

Le reste de la semaine, soit trois jours avant le couronnement officiel d'Arthur, Merlin la passa à chercher un remplaçant. Il déjoua plusieurs tentatives d'assassinas de cette façon : quel meilleur moyen de tuer le futur roi que d'être son valet. La veille au soir, il finit par trouver quelqu'un, un serviteur qui était au château depuis déjà longtemps et qui avait changé de maître comme de chemise. Ce changement régulier lui avait permit d'acquérir une bonne expérience et suffisamment d'esprit pour résister aux brimades parfois dures que lançaient Arthur.

Le lendemain, la salle était pleine à craquer, et beaucoup de personnes avaient dû rester aux portes. Les chevaliers se montraient particulièrement vigilants, et Merlin ne lâchait pas Arthur des yeux. Guenièvre était aux premières loges et Uther était assis sur le plus petit des deux fauteuils royaux.

Lorsque le couronnement fut terminé, Arthur se tourna vers tout le monde et demanda le silence.

- J'espère gouverner Camelot avec autant de justesse que l'a fait mon père jusqu'à maintenant. Mais il y a une chose que souhaiterait voir changer et elle le sera dès aujourd'hui. Père, s'il m'arrivait parfois d'être d'accord vous sur certains actes de magies qui auraient pu être catastrophiques, je n'y suis pas aussi réfractaire que vous. C'est pourquoi je dissous la loi comme quoi la magie est punie de mort à Camelot.

- Tu t'en mordras les doigts, répliqua Uther.

- Je ne pense pas, père. Si nous avions eu un sorcier à la cour pour nous protéger de certains actes, des choses terribles auraient pu être évités. C'est pourquoi, à partir d'aujourd'hui, la cour aura son sorcier officiel, qui préviendra tout acte de magie noire.

- Je n'ai jamais accepter ça, siffla Merlin.

- Et qui est donc ce sorcier que tu veux nommé à ta cour ? Demanda Uther.

- Merlin !

Il y eut différentes réactions dans la salle. La plupart des gens n'étant pas contre la magie comme Uther l'était, la majorité de la salle accueillie la nouvelle avec philosophie. Les émissaires protestèrent un peu, car Arthur avait soudain un avantage soudain sur eux, Gwen mit ces mains sur sa bouche pour retenir son cri de surprise. Et Uther se leva brusquement en pointant Merlin du doigt.

- Gardes, saisissez-le !

- Non, père. Merlin est sous ma protection et quiconque lui fera du mal aura à faire à moi, y compris vous.

- On veut une preuve que votre Merlin est bien un sorcier, exigea un des émissaires.

Le sorcier regarda Arthur, qui lui donna sa permission en hochant la tête. Le nouveau roi l'avait prévenu que les gens voudraient des preuves et avait demandé à Merlin de prévoir quelque chose. Aussi observa-t-il lui aussi le sorcier avec beaucoup d'intérêt car il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait prévu.

Merlin regarda au fond de la salle et murmura simplement quelques mots que seul Arthur entendit. Sur le balcon, une sorte de voile invisible disparu alors et laissa apparaitre une bonne douzaine de cages renfermant différentes espèces d'oiseaux. Intrigués, les gens regardaient tour à tour Uther, qui était rouge de colère, les oiseaux, qui piaffaient d'impatience de vouloir sortir, et Merlin, qui ne regardait qu'Arthur. Il dit distinctement les mots suivant, histoire que tout le monde l'entende bien et toutes les cages s'ouvrirent en même temps dans un certain fracas.

- Pas très effrayant, dit Arthur.

- Je sais, mais si je montrais de quoi je suis capable, vos ennemis pourraient trouver le moyen de me neutraliser.

- Ce n'est pas idiot.

- Il n'y a que vous pour me prendre pour un idiot.

Arthur sourit et annonça le début de festivités. Uther le regarda avec un air particulièrement noir et le nouveau roi décida qu'il valait mieux le faire surveiller. Perceval resterait auprès de lui pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise et annonça aux autres gardes que seul lui, et Merlin lui-même, avait le droit mettre le sorcier aux cachots.

La fête battait son plein quand Merlin jugea judicieux d'aller coucher le tout nouveau roi. Ce dernier avait commencer un concours de beuverie avec Gwaine et malheureusement pour lui, il tenait moins bien l'alcool. Mais l'heure étant tardive, la disparition soudaine du roi allait passer inaperçu. Surtout que Merlin avait prévenu les gardes encore sobres qu'il l'emmenait.

Bien que lui aussi saoul, le nouveau valet d'Arthur avait fait son travail, avant de s'endormir devant le feu ronflant. Merlin, lui aussi un peu éméché, mais qui avait encore toute sa tête, lâcha le roi cinq minutes pour mettre le valet dehors. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Arthur était par terre en train de chanter une chanson étrange, dont Merlin ne voulait absolument pas connaitre les paroles. Il reprit Arthur avec lui et l'emmena jusqu'au lit. Une fois qu'il fut assis, le roi l'empêcha de partir.

- Reste avec moi !

- Vous êtes saoul. Vous avez besoin de repos. Les émissaires vont vouloir passer des accords dès demain.

- Ils sont tous beaucoup plus atteints que moi.

- Si vous le dîtes. Lâchez-moi, s'il vous plait.

- Non ! Tu restes ici.

- Je ne suis plus votre serviteur.

- Je sais pourquoi.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu as fais pleins de statues de moi.

- Je n'ai pas fait de statues de vous à proprement parler.

- C'est pareil, et je sais pourquoi tu l'as fais.

- L'alcool vous as rendu clairvoyant.

- Je le sais depuis plusieurs jours. C'est pour ça que j'ai quitté Guenièvre. Lancelot l'aime toujours. Je n'avais pas le droit de la garder pour ça.

- Et pourquoi vous avez quitté Gwen ?

- Pour la même raison que tu n'aimes plus Freya.

Merlin fronça les sourcils. Arthur se souvenait du nom de la jeune femme. C'est qu'il n'était sans doute pas aussi saoul qu'il voulait le faire croire. Merlin prit peur et tenta de se dégager par la force. Mais le roi resserra un peu plus son poing autour de son bras.

- Arthur, vous me faîtes mal.

- Tu as peur ?

- Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal, alors oui, vous me faîtes peur.

- Je ne parles pas de ça, mais de ce que tu ressens. Moi aussi, j'ai peur.

- Si vous n'aviez pas autant bu, vous ne diriez pas ça.

- Reste avec moi cette nuit. On verra ce qu'on fait demain matin.

- Demain matin, vous aurez mal à la tête.

- Si tu n'es pas là quand je me réveille, je te mets au pilori pendant une semaine.

Merlin n'avait aucune envie d'aller au pilori. Et ça le discréditerait avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de prouver quoique ce soit. Et l'idée de passer la nuit avec le tout nouveau roi était très tentante, même s'il était toujours effrayé par l'idée même d'être attiré par un homme. Ce fut le regard un peu vaseux, mais implorant d'Arthur qui le fit se décider. Il le repoussa lentement dans le lit et s'installa à côté de lui. Puis, il empêcha tout autre tentative d'approche de la part du nouveau roi. Arthur n'insista pas.

Le lendemain matin, et contrairement à ce que Merlin avait cru, ce fut Arthur qui se réveilla en premier. A voir l'état de sa chambre et le silence qui régnait, il devina que tout le monde était encore au lit. Il s'étonna de ne pas avoir mal à la tête puis resta à regarder Merlin jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se réveille. Arthur empêcha alors toutes tentatives d'évasions qu'aurait pu prévoir le sorcier en se mettant sur lui.

- Je n'ai pas mal à la tête.

- Je sais. C'est moi qui est fait en sorte que vous n'ayez pas le gueule de bois.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi tu as peur ?

- Vous êtes le roi. Et on m'a toujours dit que c'était mal.

- Qui ? Hunith ? Ça m'étonne d'elle.

- Non. Maman m'a toujours dit que je devais simplement être heureux pour qu'elle le soit elle aussi. Et Gaius non-plus n'y est pour rien. Ce sont tous les autres.

- William ?

- Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Will et moi. Mais comme il savait mon secret, ça nous as rapproché et les gens du village ont commencer à lancer des rumeurs.

- Il n'y a aucune loi l'interdisant.

- Il vous faut un héritier.

- Si j'avais dû avoir un enfant, Guenièvre aurait été sa mère. Et si je devais laisser le gouvernement de Camelot à quelqu'un, ce serait à Lancelot. Je ne suis pas comme mon père. Je ne souhaite pas absolument à ce qu'il y ait un Pendragon sur le trône.

- Les autres contrées vous discréditeraient. Et ils croiraient que je vous ai ensorceler.

- Comment les autres gouvernent leurs pays ne m'intéressent pas autant que savoir l'opinion de mon peuple. Et si je suis un bon roi, ça ne le dérangera pas.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?

- Freya.

- Le chat ou la druidesse ?

- Freya restera Freya, qu'elle est été un Bastet ou pas. Et je n'ai pas pour habitude de tomber amoureux d'un chat.

- Je vois.

Arthur se rapprocha doucement de Merlin qui ne pouvait pas se reculer. Il savait que le roi lui en voudrait à mort s'il utilisait la magie pour s'échapper, donc il n'en fit rien et ferma les yeux. Les lèvres d'Arthur sur les siennes le surprirent un peu mais il fut tellement subjugué qu'il passa ces bras autour du cou du roi pour approfondir le baiser. Mais ce fut également lui qui y mit fin, se rendant soudain compte de ce qu'il faisait.

- Ce n'est pas bien, répéta le sorcier.

- On ne fait rien de mal. On ne porte préjudices à personne, si ce n'est à nous et je suis prêt à en subir les conséquences.

- Et Camelot ?

- Vu comment ça à l'air de t'effrayer, le pays a un peu de temps devant lui avant d'être chamboulé par les histoires de cœur de son roi.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu veux que je recommence ?

- Surtout pas !

- Pourquoi ? Tu avais l'air d'aimer.

- Justement !

- Je vois. Dis-moi Merlin, combien d'aventures amoureuses as-tu eu ? Ne compte pas Freya, elle ne rentre pas en compte.

- Je n'en n'ai pas eu, alors.

- Je comprends mieux. Tu es plus effrayé par une relation amoureuse que par un monstre sanguinaire. Je vais devoir m'occuper de ton éducation.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Je suis le roi, je décide. On ira à ton rythme, et je te laisserais tranquille tant que tu ne viendras pas me voir. Mais ne tarde pas trop à te décider.

- Euh...

- Tu pourras venir me voir à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Je suppose que si tu ne veux pas entendu, tu as une quelconque formule pour ça.

- Je trouverais facilement. Elle pourrait vous être très utile, en dehors du fait que vous essayer de me...

- Séduire...

- Je n'aime pas ce mot quand vous le dîtes et que ça me concerne.

- Et pourtant, je te ferais la cour.

- Mais tout le monde va le voir.

- Je ne suis pas ensorcelé, Merlin. Je sais être discret. Personne ne s'en ai rendu compte quand je la faisait à Guenièvre. Alors ? Tu me laisseras faire, et moi, je t'attendrais.

- Je... peux réfléchir ?

- Non !

- D'accord. De toute façon, vous n'en démordrez pas.

- C'est exact. Maintenant que ce détail est réglé, on va pouvoir déjeuner. On est mon nouveau valet ?

- Sûrement en train de décuver au pied de votre porte. Comme la moitié du château.

- La moitié du château est devant ma porte ?

- Non, la moitié du château est sûrement encore saoul. Je vais chercher de quoi manger.

- Ce n'est plus ton travail. Tu as même le droit à un valet, si tu veux.

- Je n'en veux pas. Et j'ai trop faim pour attendre que quelqu'un se réveille en cuisine.

- Et tu ne pourrais pas faire venir ça directement ici.

- La magie ne dit pas servir de façon futile. Ni comme solution de facilité.

- Dommage. J'aime bien quand tu dis des phrases étranges.

Merlin piqua un fard et sortit précipitamment de la chambre, sous le rire du roi. Les prochains jours promettaient d'être éprouvant.

Les émissaires n'étaient qu'à moitié d'accord quant à la présence d'un sorcier à Camelot. La plupart d'entre eux n'était pas contre, mais Camelot était déjà un pays puissant, alors avec la présence d'un sorcier, ils perdraient de leur influence. Du coup, ce ne fut pas Arthur mais Merlin qui dût faire face aux représailles des voisins de Camelot. Il subit en une journée pas moins que trois intimidations par des hommes faisant trois fois la taille de Perceval (c'est combien ils étaient grands et costauds), deux tentatives d'assassinas et une d'enlèvement. A la fin de la journée, il finit avec l'arcade sourcilière ouverte et un beau bleu au niveau de l'épaule, qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de cacher à Gaius. Les responsables ne pouvant guère être arrêté sans déclencher une quelconque guerre, le sorcier ne mit au courant que le médecin, qu'il avait été voir pour son front. Le roi ne fut donc au courant qu'au souper. Arthur réservait maintenant ces soirées à dîner avec ces chevaliers et Merlin. Les repas de courtoisie étaient réservés au midi.

- Merlin, que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien d'important, Arthur.

- Merlin !

- Estimez-vous donc heureux qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'attaque contre vous.

- Mais je n'ai pas non plus envie qu'on t'attaque. Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Si vous faîtes quelque chose aux émissaires, ça va déclencher une guerre.

- Tu ne dois pas faire suffisamment peur, dit Gwaine. En fait, tu ne fais vraiment pas peur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ceux qui m'ont attaqué vont se souvenir de moi.

- Qui-est-ce, Merlin ?

- Vous vous en rendrez compte demain.

- Tu es insupportable.

- Je sais. Comment va votre nouveau valet ?

- Il est bien plus performant que toi. Il n'oublie pas mon petit-déjeuné. Et je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander de polir mon armure.

Les chevaliers rirent pendant que Merlin faisait une grimace à Arthur. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'oeil. Le sorcier rougit et se plongea dans son assiette. Ces deux derniers jours, Arthur avait passé son temps à avoir des petites attentions pour le sorcier lorsqu'il le croisait. Merlin ne disait jamais rien mais il était content que le roi soit aussi discret qu'il lui avait promis. Quant à Lancelot, bien que Gwen et Arthur n'ait encore rien dit, il avait sentit que ces deux amis avaient pris de la distance. Aussi passait-il plus de temps avec la jeune femme. Merlin le savait car ce n'était plus Arthur qui l'envoyait la chercher, mais Lancelot.

Pour ne pas changer, Gwaine força un peu sur le vin. Et il ne fallu pas moins d'Elyan et Léon pour le ramener chez lui. Lancelot les suivit en prétextant les aider mais il allait voir Guenièvre. Et n'étant encore que peu familier avec Arthur et ayant promis à Gaius de l'aider, Perceval partit vite lui aussi. Merlin se retrouva donc soudainement seul avec le roi, et il savait que ce dernier n'allait pas le laisser partir comme ça.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me dire qui t'a fait ça ?

- Vous verrez vous-même demain. Le gobelin qui avait pris possession de Gaius m'a donné quelques idées.

- Et est-ce que tu as réfléchit à ma proposition ?

- Vous aviez dit que vous ne me demanderiez rien.

- Je sais, mais il ne faudrait tout de même pas me faire trop patienter. Les émissaires ont de jolies jeunes filles à marier.

Arthur se leva et alla devant Merlin lorsqu'il vit que ces paroles l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne pensait le faire. Il regarda longuement le jeune homme, qui finit simplement par baisser la tête en signe d'assentiment au roi, sans pourtant savoir ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Mais il faisait entièrement confiance au roi et savait qu'il ne craignait rien avec lui. D'ailleurs, Arthur se contenta simplement de le prendre des ces bras pour se faire pardonner. Il recula en sentant Merlin se raidir contre lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je sais que ça ne vient pas de moi !

- Rien !

- Merlin ! Arrête de faire ça. Ça devient insupportable.

- Mais vous êtes tout le temps à chercher vengeance, et moi je n'aime pas ça. Vous allez finir par vous faire tuer.

- D'accord, je te promet que je tenterais rien contre personnes, mais je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Merlin ne dit rien et baissa une nouvelle fois la tête. Le soupir du roi le fit agir. Il enleva sa tunique et baissa un peu plus la tête, si c'était possible.

- Merlin ! Es-tu inconscient ou seulement stupide ? Est-ce que Gaius a vu ça ?

- Non. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète.

- Tu es donc stupide. Quelqu'un sait que tu habites chez Gaius ?

- A peu près tout le château. Et tout Camelot. J'ai aidé Gaius pendant un moment, vous vous rappelez.

- Bien sûr que oui. Tu viendras avec moi, cette nuit.

- Mais...

- Non, Merlin, tu ne discutes pas. Je ne vais pas te manger. Je vais demander à Gaius de passer regarder ça. Non, je ne veux rien entendre.

Merlin referma la bouche et fit la moue. Il eut l'idée de rester assis sur la chaise, mais Arthur serait intraitable et même s'il usait de la magie, il était persuader que le roi parviendrait à l'emmener dans sa chambre. Aussi se leva-t-il et suivit Arthur, qui failli le rappeler à l'ordre, alors qu'il ne s'était pas passer beaucoup de temps.

Le roi fit appeler Gaius et resta avec le sorcier pour être sûr que celui-ci ne s'enfuit pas. Ils ne se parlèrent pas le temps que le médecin arrivèrent, mais Arthur ne le quitta pas des yeux. Merlin trouva le plafond soudainement magnifique. Heureusement pour lui, Gaius arriva vite. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas rhabiller. Il rougit encore plus en pensant qu'Arthur n'avait pas arrêter un seul instant de le regarder. Le médecin le cru simplement pudique d'être à moitié nu devant une « grande » personne.

- Merlin, comment est-ce que tu t'es fais ça ?

- Il s'est fait attaquer ! Répondit Arthur à sa place.

- Encore ? ne put s'empêcher de dire le médecin.

- En fait, c'est arrivé avant la tête.

- Petit imbécile décérébré. Tu veux te tuer ou quoi ?

- Ce n'est rien.

- Ne dit pas que ce n'est rien. Je ne veux pas que tu utilises ton bras pendant quelques jours.

- Et comment je suis censé protéger Arthur ?

- Tu es un sorcier, ça ne devrait pas posé de problème, sourit Arthur.

- Tu m'as compris, Merlin, tu ne force pas sur ton bras. Rentre te reposer.

- Si vous permettez, je ne pense pas que Merlin soit en sécurité chez vous. Non pas que je doute de vous, mais il semblerait que les émissaires préfèrent s'attaquer à Merlin plutôt qu'à moi. Et tout le monde sait que vous l'héberger.

- Je comprends, sir. Mais où est-ce qu'il va aller ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le château est grand. On va bien lui trouver une chambre qui n'est pas prise. Vous pouvez y aller.

- Bien. Perceval doit m'attendre. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, altesse. Merlin, tu viendra me voir dans trois jours.

- D'accord.

Merlin raccompagna Gaius à la porte et il s'attira son regard noir lorsqu'il voulu lui tenir. Il reste un peu à la porte pour l'écouter s'éloigner, puis se retourna pour faire face à un Arthur beaucoup plus proche qu'il ne le pensait. Il ignora les battements un peu plus rapides que d'habitude.

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça ! Gaius a toujours été gentil avec vous, et avec moi.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

- Vous avez renvoyer Gaius.

- Je voulais rester tout seul avec toi.

- D'accord. Pardon ? Non, laissez tomber. Vous avez mentit à Gaius.

- Eh bien, cette chambre est libre, je n'ai pas mentit.

- C'est votre chambre !

- Oui, mais comme c'est toi qui y sera et que les émissaires peuvent aussi en vouloir à ma vie, tu seras à me place pour me protéger et moi, je serais en sécurité dans une chambre.

- Vous aviez prévu ça depuis le début ?

- Non, l'idée m'est venue quand tu t'es demandé comment tu allais me protéger si tu ne pouvais pas te servir de ton bras.

- Je ne peux pas dormir dans votre chambre.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que c'est la vôtre. Vous êtes le roi. Et demain matin, votre valet va se demander pourquoi je suis là.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé. Tu n'as qu'à dormir dans la chambre d'à côté. Personne ne saura que tu y es et tu ne seras pas loin si je suis en danger.

- Je...d'accord. Vous ne viendrez pas m'embêter au moins ?

- Pas si tu ne veux pas.

- Je ne veux pas.

- Alors je ne viendrais pas. Arrête de rougir comme une fillette effarouchée. Va te coucher et repose-toi. Et demain, tu resteras auprès de moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est ton travail, et qu'on va attendre que les émissaires soient partis pour te donner autre chose à faire que me surveiller. Ne protestes pas. Je suis sûr que si je demande aux chevaliers, à Gaius ou à Guenièvre, ils diront comme moi.

- D'accord. Je vais aller me coucher, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Bien sûr que non. Fait ce que Gaius t'a dit, repose-toi.

Arthur hocha simplement et lui montra une porte. Merlin n'avait jamais vu que les deux chambres étaient reliées. Il regarda le roi avec suspicion mais ce dernier lui souhaita simplement bonne nuit. Merlin le salua et partit sans se retourner.

Le début de la nuit leur parut longues à tous les deux. Merlin n'était pas particulièrement habitué à dormir dans un lit douillet, mais il n'y avait pas que ça qui l'empêchait de dormir. Il ne parvenait pas à faire quitter Arthur des ces pensées. Quant au roi, lui non-plus ne parvenait pas à oublier Merlin. Un orage éclata soudain au loin. Aucun des deux n'y prêta attention. Sauf que l'orage se rapprochait, et que ce n'était plus Arthur qui occupait les pensées du sorcier.

Le nouveau roi se retourna dans son lit et ouvrit les yeux pour regarder les éclairs. Il sursauta en voyant le visage de Merlin devant lui. Il avait l'air d'un mort-vivant à la lumière de l'orage.

- Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as peur des orages ?

- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Je fais juste mon travail.

- Comment ça, ton travail ? C'est juste un orage.

- Il n'est pas naturel.

- Pas naturel ? C'est de la magie ?

- Je crois que c'est Morgane. Elle a dût apprendre ce que vous avez fait, pour moi. Elle a dût apprendre que vous êtes devenu roi, et que Uther ne m'a pas fait tuer.

- Tu es sûr que c'est Morgane ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est peut-être Morgause. Sans doute les deux, vu la puissance de l'orage.

- Nous sommes en danger ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Elles veulent nous faire savoir qu'elles ne nous oublient pas. Elles reviendront, j'en suis sûr.

- Quand ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pas tout de suite, Morgause a prit un sacré coup, et Morgane n'est pas encore à son niveau.

- Et toi ?

- Morgause a eu un apprentissage, pas moi. D'après le Dragon, je suis plus puissant qu'elle mais je ne sais pas l'utiliser.

- Tu ne vas pas nous tuer sur place quand même ?

- J'ai dit utilisé ! Je savais me maîtriser avant même de savoir marcher.

- Je veux bien te croire. Alors on craint quelque chose ou pas ?

- Pas ce soir, et pas d'elles.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?

- Vous ne dormiez pas. Et je vois mieux l'orage de votre chambre.

- On a la même vue !

- J'ai le donjon devant ma fenêtre.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Viens ici.

- Non ! Je retourne me coucher.

- Merlin, si tu n'es pas venu dans ma chambre pour regarder l'orage, pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ? Et ne me réponds pas que c'est à cause de l'orage !

- Je...ne sais pas. J'ai juste eu envie, je crois...

- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que tu me dirais ça si tôt. Je suis surpris, je dois dire.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu restes ici ? Tu pourras me protéger.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Dans cette pièce, il n'y a que toi qui pense que c'est mal. Et comme je suis le roi, c'est moi qui décide que c'est une très bonne idée. Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, je ne te mangerais pas.

- Vous m'avez déjà dit ça tout à l'heure, répliqua le sorcier en s'asseyant.

- L'orage est beau, même s'il représente une menace.

- Je ne vous savais pas romantique.

- Tu as mal au bras ?

Merlin ne répondit pas la façon dont Arthur s'attendait. Le sorcier se pencha doucement sur lui et l'embrassa. Le roi mit ces mains dans ces cheveux et l'attira un peu plus à lui. Avant d'arrêter.

- Merlin ?

- Vous n'êtes jamais content, ma parole.

- Je n'ai rien dit. C'est surprenant, c'est tout. Resteras-tu avec moi sans protester ou tu vas encore me dire que ce n'est pas bien ?

- Je reste sans rien dire, à la condition que vous vous teniez tranquille !

Arthur sourit mais ne dit rien. Lorsque Merlin fronça les sourcils pour une éventuelle protestation, il le fit taire en l'embrassant. Merlin ne put plus en placer une de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Merlin n'était pas tout à fait sortit de la chambre d'Arthur qu'on tentait déjà de l'enlever. Le roi fut donc très fâché et convoqua tout le monde dans la minute qui suivit, ou presque. La salle du trône fut très vite rempli. Arthur avait sa couronne, et il avait obliger Merlin a « bien » s'habiller, c'est-à-dire que le roi lui avait prêter, de force, quelques-uns de ces vêtements. Gaius et Gwen le regardèrent étrangement, mais il se contenta de rougir et de reporter son attention sur Arthur. Ils purent remarquer que quelques émissaires et leurs valets avaient des pustules sur le visage.

- Je vous ai fait appeler pour une raison précise. Je ne suis roi que depuis quatre jours, et Merlin a été menacé plus de cinq fois. Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi ?

- Votre sorcier n'est-il pas capable de se défendre tout seul ? Demanda un des émissaires.

- Ce n'est pas la question.

- En fait, vous êtes vexé qu'on ne vous attaque pas, sourit Merlin en ne parlant qu'à Arthur.

- J'attend une réponse ! Soupira le roi en lançant un regard noir au sorcier.

- Eh bien, si veux avoir une chance de vous atteindre, il faut d'abord qu'on se débarrasse de lui.

- Seulement après quatre jours de règne... vous êtes des rapides.

- Vous n'avez pas de femmes et pas d'enfants. On veut en profiter tant qu'on peut.

- Vous, les princes, vous êtes tous plus surprenants les uns que les autres, murmura Merlin.

- Vous osez me le dire en plus ?

Il y eu quelques rires dans la salle, mais un mouvement au fond retint soudain l'attention de plusieurs chevaliers, d'Arthur et de Merlin. Une flèche fendit soudain la foule et se dirigea droit sur Arthur. Le sorcier se mit entre les deux et arrêta la flèche à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il y eut quelques mots dans la salle à la vue de la scène, mais tous les chevaliers se précipitèrent sur le tireur. Merlin hésita entre le suivre ou rester sur place. Il finit par se décider et se retourna vers Arthur. Il vit alors un homme arriver en catimini derrière Arthur qui regardait ce qui se passait plus loin. Lorsqu'il vit l'expression du sorcier, il n'attendit pas. Il prit son épée et se retourna pour embrocher l'homme. Dans son côté, Merlin dût soudain faire fasse à l'émissaire responsable de cette manigance. Et contrairement à ce qu'il disait, il n'était aussi réfractaire à la magie.

- C'est une hérésie. Ils vont tous nous tuer si on les laisse faire. Arthur ne doit pas être roi. Vous ne voyez rien. Il se sert de magie.

- Oh, ça suffit maintenant, s'énerva Merlin.

La salle trembla un moment. Tout le monde regarda le plafond, et Arthur resta à regarder Merlin. Les yeux de ce dernier brillait comme le soleil. La pièce finit par arrêter. Tout le monde reporta son attention sur le trône.

- Vous voyez ce que je disais. Il va tous nous tuer.

- Bien sûr que non. Je fais seulement se pourquoi je suis employé. Vous menacez le roi, alors je le protège. Vous avez quelque chose à y redire ?

- Vous avez voulu nous tuer !

- Le plafond est toujours à sa place. Mais continuez à m'énerver et je lâche le chandelier !

- Quel chandelier ? Ah, vous voyez, il veut me tuer.

- En même temps, vous avez menacé le roi, dit Gwaine.

- Arrêtez le, dit Arthur, un peu exaspéré. Vous pouvez y aller. Et si j'entends un quelconque attentat contre un membre de la cour, qui que ce soit, il aura affaire à moi.

Les gens restèrent encore un peu, s'attendant à voir autre chose de magique, mais personne n'avait l'intention de faire quoique se soit. Aussi, et sous l'impulsion des chevaliers, les émissaires sortirent. Arthur se leva et alla voir Merlin, qui relâcha le chandelier qui s'écrasa bruyamment au sorcier était plutôt pâle, ce qui n'avait pas non plus échapper à Gaius et Gwen.

- Merlin, ça va ? S'inquiéta Arthur

- Et vous, vous n'avez rien ?

- Non, et c'est encore grâce à toi. Tu fais souvent ça, me sauver la vie ?

- A peu près tous les jours.

- Merlin, assieds-toi ! Ordonna Gaius.

- Je crois que je vais vous écouter, pour une fois.

- Je t'avais dit de te reposer, et de ne pas utiliser ton bras.

- Vous êtes drôle quand vous voulez. Je devais laisser Arthur se faire tuer peut-être ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais, cette nuit ?

- Morgause et Morgane ont déclenché un orage, ça m'a inquiéter.

- L'orage n'a pas durée toute la nuit.

- C'est moi, Gaius. Ne le disputez pas, c'est de ma faute.

- De votre faute ? S'étonna Gwen.

- Tu as besoin de dormir. Tu vas prendre cette potion. Elle te fera dormir jusqu'à demain matin.

- Et Arthur ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je demanderais à Lancelot et Léon de rester près de moi. Je veux que tu te reposes. Je t'emmène dans la chambre.

- Ne vous déplacez pas, dit Gaius. Je vais l'y emmener.

- Ne vous dérangez pas, je vais le faire. Donnez-moi la potion.

- Non, Arthur, je peux marcher, s'écria soudain Merlin en se sentant soulever par le roi.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Je compte bien pouvoir te porter de temps en temps.

Merlin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se cacha dans l'épaule du roi avant de se rendre compte de sa bêtise. Il rougit encore plus et resta caché. Arthur ria aux éclats et ignora les regards des valets, de Gaius et Gwen. Il sentit qu'il allait sans doute devoir s'expliquer avec elle, une nouvelle fois, mais en compagnie de Merlin cette fois-ci.

Arthur posa doucement le sorcier dans son lit et l'embrassa longuement. Ils discutèrent un peu de l'attaque, de son malaise et de la réaction de leurs amis. Merlin accepta d'aller voir Gwen avec le roi, avant que celui-ci ne le force à boire la potion. Il attendit que le sorcier se soit totalement endormi pour partir. Il demanda aux gardes de surveiller les alentours et de ne laisser personne rentrer, y compris les valets, tant qu'il ne serait pas revenu.

Il retint un sourire lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre le soir et qu'il vit que le sorcier dormait toujours. Par contre, le lendemain matin, il ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue en le voyant toujours entre train de dormir. Aussi décida-t-il que le sorcier s'était suffisamment reposé et de la réveiller. Comme il lui chatouillait le nez, il ne mit pas longtemps à émerger.

- Je vais dire à Gaius que vous m'avez réveillé !

- Bonjour à toi aussi.

- Vous n'avez pas eu de problème, hier ? Demanda Merlin en se relevant.

- Merlin ! Cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi. Les chevaliers sont chevaliers pour une bonne raison. Et pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de me vouvoyer.

- Mais vous êtes le roi.

- Oui, et toi, tu vis avec moi.

- Mais...

Arthur poussa un gros soupir et le fit taire en l'embrassant. Encore un peu sous l'influence de la potion de Gaius, le sorcier approfondit le baiser. Le trouvant suffisamment désinhiber pour ce qu'il avait en tête, Arthur en profita un peu. Tout en restant très prévenant envers son sorcier préféré.

Du coup, Merlin arriva en retard à la réunion organiser pour le départ des émissaires. Personne ne lui dit rien, se souvenant sans peine de sa petite colère de la veille. Arthur se contenta de lui lança un regard sans équivoque, se qui le fit rougir. Quelques heures plus tard, ils saluaient un peu un les émissaires en train de partir. Les derniers à quitter Camelot furent Olaf et Viviane. Cette dernière n'était toujours pas désenvouté et Merlin n'avait rien trouver pour l'aider. Mais elle semblait s'être calmée, car elle ne courut qu'une fois après Arthur lorsqu'il menaça de partir de la cour.

Lorsque tout le monde fut enfin partit et pour de bon, le roi organisa une autre réunion pour discuter de se qu'il s'était passer pendant le séjour des émissaires et pour s'occuper des affaires urgentes que la présence des étrangers avait repoussé la discussion. Ce qui fit que la réunion ne finit que très tard.

- Ouh, j'ai une des ces soifs, s'écria soudain Gwaine.

- Vous pouvez y aller, si vous voulez.

- Nous ne dinons pas avec vous, ce soir ? Demanda Léon.

- Non. Je pense que vous m'avez vu pour aujourd'hui. Et j'avais d'autres projets. Merlin ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'avais rien, moi, répliqua Merlin en rougissant.

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était avec toi !

- Alors pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

- Merlin, s'indigna Gaius. Attention à ton langage.

- Uther n'est pas là, je ne crains pas grand chose. Donc, Arthur ?

- Ne prévois pour ce soir, j'ai des projets pour nous.

- Oh. Je peux venir ? Demanda Gwaine.

- Non ! Dirent en même temps les deux principaux intéressés.

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi craintifs, dit Elyan. Ça vous rend suspect.

- Vous faîtes en diner en tête à tête ? Demanda Gwaine en riant.

Aucun des deux ne répondirent, mais Arthur eu un regard meurtrier, et Merlin rougit. Les chevaliers et Gaius n'y auraient sans doute pas fait attention si quelques-unes des chandelles n'avaient pas flambés soudainement. Le sorcier rougit encore plus et le roi secoua la tête en se prenant la tête.

- Je croyais que tu te maitrisais.

- Oui, je me maitrise. C'est de ta faute aussi. Je te rappelle que c'est la première fois, pour moi.

- Je sais. C'était injuste, mais c'est tellement drôle.

Merlin riposta en le poussant, à la consternation de tous les présents. Arthur répondit simplement un « prochainement » et Merlin regarda Gaius en haussant les épaules. Il finit par lui dire qu'il serait au courant en même temps que les chevaliers.

Le roi trouva soudain que la séparation n'était pas assez rapide. Il passa outre la timidité du sorcier, lui prit la main et sortit de la pièce. Toutes les chandelles qui ne s'étaient pas enflammées firent comme les autres, la flamme allant même plus haut que les précédentes. Gaius eu un petit sourire et annonça aux chevaliers que Camelot allait en voir de toutes les couleurs dans les mois venir. Perceval, Léon et Elyan hochèrent simplement la tête, Lancelot était pressé de retrouver Gwen et Gwaine estima que ça ne leur ferait pas de mal. Le médecin se demanda longtemps s'il parlait de Merlin et Arthur, d'eux ou de Camelot.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou un très long oneshot, donc. Mon premier fini sur Merlin, mais pas mon premier slash. Quoiqu'il est léger celui là<p>

Impressions ?


End file.
